superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Slippin' on the Ice Song/'Twas the Day Before Christmas/Jingle Boo/The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert/Toy Shop Terror/Yakko's Universe Credits (1993)
"Twas the Day Before Christmas" Written by Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Directed by Rusty Mills "Jingle Boo" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Greg Reyna "The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Jeffrey DeGrandis "Toy Shop Terror" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Jenny Lerew Dave Marshall Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Ralph Tom Bodett as Announcer Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Chick Vennera as Pesto John Mariano as Bobby Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Colin Wells as Colin Gail Matthius as Sabrina's Mom and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson "Slippin' on the Ice" Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rusty Mills "The Great Wakkorotti" Music: Russell Brower "Yakko's Universe Song" Music: Randy Rogel Lyrics: Randy Rogel Direction: Alfred Gimeno Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Jeffrey DeGrandis Bob Doucette Liz Holzman Jenny Lerew Brian Mitchell Chris Otsuki John Over Larry Scholl Model Design Frederick Gardner Julienne Gimeno David Kuhn Bonnie Robinson Kexx Singleton Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Jeffrey DeGrandis Jeff Hall Jenny Lerew Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray B.G. Paint Hye Coh Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Jeff Richards Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa B.G. Key Design John Dymer Frank Frezzo Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Marty Strudler Thomas Warkentin Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey Mark Kennedy Mike Milo Phil Mosness Slugging Jeffrey DeGrandis Bill Knoll Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Andy Ice Perry Kiefer David West Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Nutcracker Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Assistant Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Bill Devine Geno DuBois Dustin Foster John Morris Bobbie Page Tom Pniewski Paul Trandahl Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Toshiniko Nasuda, Yuichiro Yano, Keiko Oyamanda\ Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Christmas Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment